The True Prince of all Saiyans(Goku's Destiny by Scimitar X rewrite)
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: I'm continuing Scimitar X's story. I got tired of waiting and there were some things I didn't like in the story but mostly it will be the same.
1. Prince Kakarot?

**Chapter 1: Prince Kakarot?**

It was a peaceful evening at Capsule Corp, Android 18 and Krillin were snuggled on a couch. Gohan and Piccolo meditated under a tree. Goten and Gerkin (Trunks) were still wide and awake playing a game they made up. Bulma was having a conversation with her ex Yamcha about their past relationship. Master Roshi sat down scanning the pages of a dirty magazine grinning. Goku watch his friends enjoying themselves, he was proud that the Earth was safe from villains like Majin Buu, Cell, Frieza, and even his longtime rival Vegeta. His onyx eyes observed the Saiyan princess as the wind blew through her long dark brown hair( picture the female Vegeta from DBM with longer hair) wearing a black skirt , red knee-high boots, and a red shirt that read's 'I'm sexy and I know it 'across her chest. Goku couldn't help but stare at the Saiyan beauty and smile, it was a certainly a new look for her.

Vegeta sensed Goku's prying eyes and scowled. "What the hell you looking at clown?" she asked with her rough yet feminine voice.

'Sorry Vegeta it's just that I never knew you liked wearing clothes like that, I bet the guys love what you're wearing." the younger Saiyan laugh.

"I don't Kakarot your stupid blued hair friend made me put this crap on!' Vegeta growled.

"Ah take it easy Vegeta, it makes you look sexy." Goku grinned.

"Well I don't like it and I hate wearing miniskirts" the female Saiyan huffed crossing her arms.

"I bet Yamcha likes it."

"You idiot, Yamcha and I split up years ago, don't you remember?" Goku frowned it was because both he and Vegeta slept together seven years ago causing the couple to separate, Vegeta didn't really care, she never liked Yamcha, she only tolerated him for the sake of their son Gerkin.

"Oh I forgot sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your relationship, and hurt Chichi" Goku felt guilty for what he did and even more when he didn't want to return to the world of the living leavening his wife to have his youngest then later die three years after.

"Well I'm not, just because the weakling knocked me up doesn't mean we were together, so save your pity for someone who cares." Vegeta closed her eyes and continued, "And as for your mate Kakarot, I do not regret what we did, what happened in the past can't be undone."

"But I do regret it Vegeta, and I don't even blame Gohan for being angry with me for abandoning him, ChiChi and Goten."

Vegeta stiffened when Goku brought up Goten. She has kept a secret that only Bulma, Yamcha, Gohan, and even Chichi know. This conundrum has eaten at her for years. Even when he returned from the dead and moved in with her and Bulma, she never gave Goku a hint of her secret that involved Goten.

"Your sons forgive you clown, especially Goten" Vegeta reassured her rival. Goku smiled and hugged the surprised and now blushing princess.

"Thanks for cheering me up Veggie, I needed that and thanks for taking care of the boys for me, despite the fact you held a grudge against me"

She pushed the larger Saiyan off and responded. "Your welcome, and stop hugging me and calling me Veggie" Vegeta hissed.

"Aw, how cute." Bulma teased.

"Don't get any ideals woman." Vegeta warned the blue haired woman.

"But you two look adorable together." Vegeta glared at Bulma as she laugh.

"Bulma stop teasing Vegtea." Goku scolded, the blue haired siren stuck her tongue at the happy-go-lucky Saiyan.

Suddenly Goku's body tensed "You feel that Vegeta, something is coming."

"Yes, it's coming from that direction." the Saiyan princess pointed towards the wooded parts of the city as a large silver spaceship landed in front of the cautious earthlings.

"What is it dad?" asked a worried Gohan who ran towards his father, Bulma, and Vegeta.

'I don't know son but it's pretty strong." Goku replied to his oldest son.

"Don't be ridiculous clown who or whatever it is, won't stand chance against us, but I can't say the same for the others." Vegeta smirked.

Piccolo growled under his breath, he noticed a sliver door opened and was just as shock as everyone else "No way…this can't be!"

"It's a…"

"Saiyan" Vegeta said. "A female Saiyan at that."

Vegeta's eyes gazed upon the new female Saiyan, her hair was long and spiky, and she had violet colored eyes, which surprised everyone. The tan skinned female's amour was black and red. Her leotard and boots were also the same color as well as her gloves. Vegeta walked up to the taller woman who was still slightly shorter then Goku to question her.

"Who are you woman, and why are you here on Earth?"

The taller female smirked. "I am looking for a Saiyan named Kakarot, have you seen him?" Everyone was very uneasy by the woman's question. The last Saiyan that came looking for Goku was his older brother Radtiz, the man who tried to recruit Goku into joining him and the other surviving Saiyans.

"What business do you have with Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, now tell me, where is Kakarot?" the female was getting quite annoyed with the Saiyan princess.

"None of my concern? Woman do you know who you are talking to? I'm Vegeta princess of all Saiyans and that includes you!" Vegeta proudly announce to the raven haired beauty.

"I know who you are, but I don't give a rat's ass and you do not rule over me _princess_." the Saiyan shot back.

The Saiyan princess chuckled "Well then, it seems that I'll have to put you in your places!"

Vegeta was ready to attack the taller woman when Goku finally deiced enough was enough. "Vegeta! Calm down you don't know how strong she is!"

Vegeta halted and turned her angry eyes to her rival "Do you doubt my strength Kakarot!?"

"No I don't it's just that she could be hiding her true powers, we can't underestimate an opponent we know nothing about." Goku said trying to reason with the angry woman.

The female stalked towards Goku and knelt down. "I finally found you _Prince_ Kakarot."

"What did you say?" Goku asked in shock.

She stood up and giggle for a moment, the olive toned female caressed Goku's surprised face and had a cheeky grin on her own and whispered in his ears "I said I finally found you Prince Kakarot."

"What? That's impossible, this clown is nothing more than a mere low-class. Only my son and I are the ones with royal blood" Vegeta growled.

"Dad's a prince? That's so coool!" Goten yelled happily jumping around.

"So mom does this mean Goku is your brother since he's a prince and you're a princess" Gerkin asked his mother.

"Hell no!" Vegeta roared. She had already slept with the man, hopefully they weren't related in any shape or form.

"That the stupidest thing I ever heard from you boy!" Gerkin slumped his shoulders and walked away.

"Come on Vegeta go easy on him he's just a kid." Yamcha knelt down in front of his blue-eyed son to comfort him. "Hey buddy, it's okay your mother's just being grumpy, how about later I take you to the park?"

Gerkin's face lit up with joy as his father chuckled, Goku glanced over to his former friend and felt guilty that he broke Yamcha's family apart by having sex with Vegeta.

" _I'll make up to you guys I promise"_

"Well don't you worry yourselves, Vegeta and Prince Kakarot are not related, he is the grandson of King Gano the 1st, and he is the son of Queen Parsley and is heir to the throne. He is destined to rule Planet Dalas and the Saiyans that live there."

This was shocking news to the Z fighters, particularly for Goku and Vegeta who believed they were the last of their kind.

Vegeta shook her head when the woman mentioned Parsley. "Wait did you say Parsley is a queen and is Kakarot's mother?"

"Yes she is." the tan skinned woman nodded.

"You knew my mother Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"Yes Kakarot I did, she and my mother were close friends, she used to train me before my father gave me to that demon Frieza, his own daughter." she almost wanted to cry but she didn't show, Vegeta refused to feel like some damsel in front of any one, not even Goku.

"She was supposed to be my bodyguard but she was pregnant with you so my father choose Nappa join me on Frieza's ship."

Yamcha was interested by this story, there was so much he didn't know about the mother of his son.

"I got a question lady, if Goku's mom was is a queen why did she live on Planet Vegeta?"

"My name is not lady sir it's Caulifa and Queen Parsley a princess at the time left her home world because she didn't want to marry Repp, an elite she was betrothed to by her father. So she ran away to Planet Vegeta" the woman named Caulifa explained.

Then Bulma finally spoke "So how did she meet Goku's dad and escape the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Bulma wanted to know how was it possible for her to escape if she gave birth to her best friend.

Caulifa saddened as she stared at Goku "Prince Kakarot's mother met Bardock a few years before the planet's untimely end. She never liked him at first but he somehow grew on her, so they became mates. The only one who knew was Princess Vegeta's mother Queen Vera, later the queen got pregnant and Kakarot and his twin sister Kakaretta were born." she closed her purple eyes and sighed. "Prince Kakarot was born with a low power level and was sent off to Earth, but his mother was never told. Kakaretta was sent off as well but fortunately the queen overheard the name of the planet."

"But it still doesn't explain how she escaped!" Vegeta growled as she clenches her fist out of rage and frustration

Caulifa opened her eyes bit her lower lip not wanting to say what happened to Vegeta's mother. "Queen Parsley was kidnapped by her father's men, your mother tried to stop them..." the taller woman sigh sadly. "But she was killed in the process, I'm so sorry Princess"

Vegeta's face was emotionless on the outside but the proud warrior saddened on the inside, it was just like when she found out her Father and the planet no longer existed in this dimension. Vegeta had figured she died when her home planet exploded like her Father did. Now she discovered her mother died at the hands of Kakarot's grandfather's men. This might haven given the Saiyan princess a reason to hate Goku long but Vegeta knew better, he wasn't responsible for her mother's death his damn grandfather was.

"Is he still alive?" Vegeta silently asked.

"No, he met his end twenty years ago." Caulifa explained as her arms crossed looking at the hardened woman.

"Good to know, I was planning to end him myself, I guess he got lucky." Vegeta said with her eyes closed.

"Caulifa, I need to know something, why did it take so long to find my dad when my uncle found him first?" Gohan asked the older Saiyan woman.

"You mean your father's half-brother Radtiz?"

"Wait half-brother?" Goku said in shock.

Caulifa blankly stared at the surprised Saiyan then chuckled "Yes my prince. _half-brother._ Your father mated with Raditz's mother, a Saiyan named Hanasia, before he fell in love with your mother. Our super computer picked up a usual high energy spike from Earth, come to find out that it came from you. So your mother sent me to find you and bring you back to take your place as our prince and future king." Caulifa pride fully smirked.

"Your mother never thought you were weak, she knew in her heart that you would become something great. The queen heard rumors of you defeating Frieza and has searched for you ever since, she is very proud of your grace as well as your people, that is why you need to come with me to lead the Saiyans like a true king and one day your sons and future offspring will take your place." Caulifa spoke with pride, she was loyal to her queen and proud to be a Saiyan.

Goku was flattered, the Saiyan prince really wanted to go but he had to protect the people of Earth and its life forms, he couldn't just leave his home unprotected and what about his sons? Are they willing to leave the only world they call home? Then there were his friends who he grew up with. This was one of the toughest decision of his life.

This is a very tough decision Caulifa, I would be honored to leave with you, but I have my sons to think about, not to mention my friends, so I decline your offer, I'm sorry I can't go."

Caulifa was hurt and her heart began to ache, her eyes started to swell in tears, she had a mission and failed, she couldn't disappoint the woman who took her in when she was a child, she can't, she won't.

"You have to Prince Kakarot, you have a responsibly to your people! You are obligated to, it's your destiny, our destiny "she blushed a little and quickly looked away.

Vegeta growled under her breath. "Our destiny? You speak as if you are claimed by him, the clown is no king let alone a prince. I should be the one to lead the Saiyans, it's my god given right to become future queen and for my son to be future king when I pass to the next world!" Vegeta did not like the ideal of her rival sharing the same title as her, it was an insult to her honor. He is only a low-class and that's all he'll ever be.

"It is your god given right to rule the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta, those Saiyans rebelled and formed their own monarchy, but Prince Kakarot is the true heir to the throne of Planet Dalas not you!" then she had a devilish smirk "Unless you want to marry the prince and bare his cubs"

Vegeta blushed and hissed at the taller woman "Like hell woman, I have my dignity to keep!"

The female snickered at Vegeta's reaction "I guess you don't won't to be the future queen, maybe I could be his mate and bare his children." Caulifa quickly planted her lips Goku's mouth. Goku was surprised, he wasn't prepared for this kind situation. It reminded him of when Vegeta kissed him out of nowhere.

The Saiyan princess was actually jealous, how dare this woman kiss what belongs to her. Vegeta was always a bit possessive over Goku whenever someone wanted to face him or a woman who wanted to have him

"That's enough" Vegeta sneered at the taller woman.

Caulifa released Goku and licked her lips, while Gerkin and Goten gagged at the sight.

"How was that my prince?" Caulifa purred.

"Unexpected." Goku responded blushing.

"Goku's one lucky son of a gun" Master Roshi grinned.

"Yeah but Vegeta doesn't look too pleased at all" Krillin commented glancing over to the pissed of princess.

Yamcha simply snorted "So, it's not like they're together, Vegeta is just being a bitch."

Bulma frowned she felt sorry for her ex. Had she never accused Yamcha of cheating they would have still been together, but the scar faced man still loved the saiyan princess. Bulma was angry at Goku, but like ChiChi she blamed Vegeta for seducing him in the first place.

"Now would you still like to meet your mother and sister?"

Goku was still unsure, he could take his sons to see their aunt and grandmother, truth be told he wanted to meet his lost family members as well

"Caulifa I accept your offer." Goku turned to his sons "So you kids wanna see your grandma and aunt?"

"Yeah sounds cool dad." Gohan nodded happily.

"I wanna come to daddy." Goten danced around in excitement.

"Me and Krillin are going too, I need a vacation." 18 responded coolly push in a strained of hair behind her ear.

"Hey mom, dad can we go to!" Gerkin begged his parents.

"I guess, what about you Vegeta?" Yamcha asked the mother of his child.

"Of course I'm going, it's been far too long since I saw Parsley." Vegeta responded with a very stern look.

"Well count me in Goku, I mean Prince Kakarot." Bulma joked, Vegeta grunted as every one of the Z gang went into the silver falcon shaped ship.

Goku walked next to Caulifa and smiled at her "So Caulifa how long would take us to reach Planet Dalas?"

"A week give or take." Caulifa shrugged.

The ship left the Earth's atmosphere and zoomed past Mars already heading for its destination.

* * *

After some time the earthlings slept in their rooms, Vegeta was the only one awake, she walked in to Goten and Gerkin's room. She gazed at the resting Saiyan children. Goten moved around unaware of Vegeta's prescience. The former mercenary eyes swelled up, she hadn't cried since she opened up to Goku about what Frieza did to their people.

"My dear son, I'm sorry I never held you in my arms when you were just a baby." she gently picked him up holding him tight, her voice sang to the small boy, Vegeta seemed so out of character but then again she was a mother, the mother of the youngest super Saiyan.

"Vegeta, why are you holding Goten?" Goku asked obviously tired.

She didn't answer, Vegeta eyes just bore into the newly discovered Saiyan prince, and she placed the boy back on his bed and strolls towards Goku and gave him a sneering kiss. They both moaned simultaneously finally breaking away. She then whispered in his ears "You'll find out soon enough Kakarot." The older Saiyan left the younger man alone. Goku looked at Vegeta as she walked away.

"But I already know" Goku said to himself.

In the shadows Caulifa watch the whole thing, the Saiyan elite scowled and walked off. She went in her room hurt but determined. "You will be mine my prince" she laid in her bed shutting her eyes dreaming about her childhood crush.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Caulifa is basically adult Caulifla from Super. I took out the extra "L" in her name.**

 **Gerkin is basically Trunks with black hair.**

 **Dalas: Salad spelled backwards**

 **Gano: Oregano**

 **I like Gine but I would like to use someone else.**

 **Hanasia is Raditz's mother**

 **Repp: I wanted to spell it Reepp. If you re arrange the letters it's pepper**

 **Gohan will be with Kale from Super.**

 **Goku and Caulifa will be together.**


	2. Queen Parsley mother of a hero

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading here is chapter 2**

 **Response to review questions:  
**

 **Kakarot101: yes Goku and Caulifa will be together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Queen Parsley mother of a hero**

Caulifa woke from her sleep and yawned as she stretched her body. The female elite grabbed a light purple towel and headed down the ship's corridor, as she walked she passed Goku's room and saw him sleeping like a baby. She thought it was adorable and went off to take a nice warm shower, she needed it since that long grueling sparing match with Goku. He was really strong but she was able to keep up thanks to Parsley's elite training sessions.

She was now in the shower letting the warm water droplets meet her naked flesh. Caulifa enjoyed a good shower but she couldn't wait to use the royal bath where she could sit back and relax after a hard day's work or battle since she is a Saiyan. Her mind wandered off reflecting on her life on Planet Dalas. It wasn't easy in the beginning, she was abounded by her mother who went rogue and betrayed the empire and her father died in battle before she was born not. This was common in every day Saiyan life. When Caulifa was only five she was discovered by Queen Parsley herself, who found her wandering around alone and scared, even if she was a Saiyan, most of them are raised by either their parents or other family members on Dalas. She took her in and raised her to be a great warrior.

She smiled warmly, excited to return to the palace and bring Prince Kakarot home to his beautiful mother and lovely twin sister. The Queen will be very pleased with her and maybe she might let her marry Kakarot. But there was one woman standing in her way.

"Vegeta." she muttered.

There is a slim chance that she might become his mate and future Queen, this is what Caulifa was worried about.

' _What if he doesn't love me?_ ' she thought. _'What if he chooses the Princess of Planet Vegeta?'_

She didn't want to dwell on the future, she just wanted to think about here and now.

After a good thirty minutes in the shower the olive-skinned beauty came out soaking wet, her bangs blinded her violet eyes. She pushed them aside and nearly screamed when she saw Goku naked in front of her. Caulifa blushed and grabbed the nearest towel to cover herself up.

"Prince Kakarot you startled me a bit, I thought you were that old pervert." Caulifa exclaimed trying to stop from blushing even more. "And why are you..."

"Naked?" Goku asked chuckling. "I came to take a shower, why else?"

Caulifa calmed downed then smirked as she walked up to him touching his granite like chest. "Well if you wanted to take a shower why didn't you just come in with me? I'd have been happy to keep you company."

Goku face turned red and looked away embarrassed. "Well I didn't want to intrude…" Goku explained "The last time I walked in the shower on Vegeta she punched me in the face." Goku said laughing at that funny moment which ended up them having sex in the shower.

She growled under her breath whenever he mentioned Vegeta. Caulifa wondered why he even bothered being around her if all she did was put him down like he was a fool. Goku could sense Caulifa's dislike for the Saiyan princess, he just hoped they could find some common ground. Caulifa smiled and whispered in his ear. "How about we have some fun in the shower before the others wake up my prince?"

Goku was about to agree when Vegeta walked in on them. Her eyes narrowed set on her targets "Kakarot why are you with this...whore!?"Vegeta asked nearly yelling.

Caulifa was offended by the Saiyan princess' harsh choice of words, she may be a flirt at times but she is far from a whore.

"Well excuse me but I'm not the one who slept with a married man! That was in bad taste even for a Saiyan" she shot back with triumph.

Vegeta growled under her breath.

 _'How dare this woman judge me? I'm a princess, I can have any man I desired even if it's Kakarot.'_ She thought to herself. She turned to Goku and glared at him.

"Kakarot and I were thought to be the last Saiyans in the universe, so it was natural for us to want to mate with each other, even though I didn't conceive."

Caulifa knew the woman was lying, she already sensed that Goten was also Vegeta's son, but what she didn't understand is why keep it a secret? Surly the prince are ready knew, but he wasn't the brightest man she met, then again he was probably waiting for Vegeta to confess.

"Prince Kakarot, I will leave so you can get ready, but do not be fooled by the princess." Caulifa warned as she picked up her towel and left the two royals.

Goku looked at Vegeta as if she committed a crime, he knew what she was hiding, all he wants is to hear it from her. "Vegeta if you're hiding something tell me now!" Goku demanded.

"You watch your tone! I'll tell you when I'm good and ready Kakarot. Now are you going to stand there and look stupid, or are you going bathe yourself?" Vegeta crossed her arms and smirked. "Or I could just..."

"No Vegeta, I'm not in the mood." Goku said. He had a feeling where this was heading to. Vegeta rolled her eyes at the earth raised Saiyan.

"You didn't say 'no' when we slept together after the whole Majin Buu fiasco, you didn't say 'no' after the battle with Hirudegarn or any other time when I was in heat, so why now?"

Then Vegeta balled her fist and bared her teeth. "It's her isn't it! You want that...whore! How could you Kakarot! What about me clown don't I matter? It's bad enough I had to be your second in strength but I will not be tossed aside like GARBAGE! I...am the princess of all Saiyans and I _refuse_ to be your mistress!" Vegeta ranted as a tear leaked from her eye.

"Vegeta…do you love me?" Goku asked waiting for an answer, his face blank of emotion.

"No, I don't love you." Vegeta responded bitterly. But deep down in her heart she loved him ever since he spared her life. Vegeta's pride did hinder her feelings for him because he became a Super Saiyan. So she lied to herself saying that he was weak compared to her and that she was a true Super Saiyan.

Goku sighed. "Well I have to get ready, I won't be long." Goku went in the shower and closed the glass door behind him.

After he found out Chichi had passed away he felt a wave of guilt. He cheated on the woman who loved him with a woman who can't even admit she had feelings for him.

' _I never knew what love was. I thought that if I married Chichi I would grow to love her, but it didn't happen. I cared for her but I didn't love her. With Vegeta it was just lust and freedom I felt I could be myself. Now she won't admit she's the mother of my child. How can I love someone who won't be honest with me? Caulifa seems to be the only one that really cares about how I feel, maybe I should to get to know her a little better before I rush in to a relationship like I did with Chichi.'_ Goku thought to himself.

While he showered all Vegeta could do was just stare at him clean his god like body. There was no secret she wanted him, but she also loved him too. They might become closer if she tells Goku that she is Goten biological mother. But what good could that bring? He'd probably be upset even more since he denied Chichi a son.

" _I should tell_ _Kakarot that Goten is my offspring, but the fool will just blame himself even more. But I can't let that woman have him! He is mine and always has been, even before Gerkin was born."_ Vegeta went to her quarters to get some more needed rest, she could remember the first time they made love. It was primal, lustful all Vegeta ever wanted but it came at a price. A few weeks after the Cell games and two days after the defeat of Bojack the Saiyan princess found out she was pregnant with Goku's child. It was a miracle that the fetus survived at all from the intense battle with Cell and Bojack, then again Saiyan female bodies are far more resilient than humans, but around later months they would have to re-frame from fighting.

Vegeta then had no choice but to tell Chichi that she slept with her husband, of course Chichi was very upset with Goku, even more she blamed Vegeta for seducing him. When Vegeta gave birth to her second born son she couldn't bear to look at him since he resembled his father, so she decided to hand the baby to Chichi. Bulma didn't think it was fair, even if Vegeta slept with Goku she believed Vegeta should take responsibility and raise Goten. Ironically Chichi passed away from a fatal heart attack and Ox King also died from a brain aneurism, so Gohan and his younger brother had no choice but to live with Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta managed to avoid the small Saiyan by training but somehow he managed to get to the ice queen cold black heart more than her first born.

Vegeta wasn't the best of mothers. She basically left Bulma to raise Gerkin and Goku's sons. She spend most of her time training and on some occasion she would train the boys, Vegeta did not want her sons to slack off like Gohan, who kept his mother's promise and continue to study. Vegeta could not force him so she trained Goten instead, he was so excited it made even Vegeta happy, but she never showed her true feelings. She also trained Gerkin even harder, she figured that since his father was human, he would have some kind of hidden powers and she didn't want his human side to make him soft like Gohan.

Vegeta sighed to herself, during those seven years it was peaceful and calm, she felt earth was a nice place to live and raise her children. She still was sexually involved with Yamcha but not emotionally for the first few years, if anything she wished Goku had survived maybe they would have mated again.

"Kakarot you had to play hero, what a shame, maybe that is why I love you fool" she reached for a small picture of her, Goten, Gohan, Gerkin and Goku. She had a small smile on her face.

"It's funny, we actually looked like a real family." Vegeta chuckled but then she frowned. "If I had told Kakarot that Goten is my son we would have been married and I would be future Queen since both me and the clown are of royal blood. But I still can't believe he's a Prince"

Vegeta heard a knock and left her bed, it was Yamcha at the door. "What do you want scar face?" Vegeta asked with a bored tone.

"Caulifa wanted me to get you, she's about to land the ship in ten minutes." Yamcha informed then smirked realizing Vegeta was barely dressed. "Wow Vegeta, you sure like to show the goods, huh babe?"

Vegeta face was beet red. "Just get the hell out of my face before I blast you weakling and I'm not your babe!" Vegeta growled.

Yamcha always flinched whenever she called him weakling, it was bad enough that she is far stronger then him, he didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Whatever, just hurry up." Yamcha always wondered why he even fell for the Saiyan in the first place, maybe it's because of her body or her mystique dark personality, whatever it was it sure made him drawn to her.

Yamcha left Vegeta to get herself ready and took his seat next to Bulma who is looking forward to meeting Goku's mother. She wanted to see the woman who gave the earth its Guardian angel, its herald of justice, its champion of earth. Bulma also wanted to study the Saiyans and how there are different from the ones from Planet Vegeta. It was thrilling imaging the data she could collect from these great warriors.

As everyone took their respective spots, Caulifa pressed a few buttons and grabbed a steering wheel and began pulling it back as the falcon shaped vessel entered the planet's thick atmosphere trembling, it was going to be a tough landing but Caulifa's prized ship the 'Silver Falcon' named after the planet's famous bird of prey which is the largest aerial predator on Dalas is very powerful.

* * *

The ship landed on a large platform with a D shaped symbol, after it was securely placed on its landing pad. Caulifa and the others departed from the vessel, they were greeted by a group of kneeling Saiyans. The Z fighters where shocked to see so many Saiyans at the same time, it was strange because they only met a few, two of them being Goku, and Vegeta.

"Gosh Caulifa, who would of thought that I'd get to see my people again." Goku said as Vegeta nodded agreeing with the younger Saiyan.

"Yes, and there all here to serve you my prince." Caulifa responded having a sense of pride for her Saiyan brethren.

"And what about me?" Vegeta asked with her arms crossed and her right eye brow raised waiting for the female elite to respond to her question.

"You technically are royalty, so yes they will also serve you _Princess"_ Caulifa remarked bitterly.

Vegeta smirked. "Good, because I might become there future Queen, not that I want to though." Vegeta smugly said.

Caulifa rolled her eyes at the cocky princess and turn to in inform the group. "Come now, let us meet the woman who blessed us with this great warrior!"

"I wonder if Goku's mother is a milf?"Master Roshi said with a perverted grin as the group started walking to the red and gold palace.

"You such a disquieting old man"18 mumbled walking passed the old sage as Krillin followed his 18, shaking his head.

"I hope Master Roshi doesn't try to grope my grandmother" Gohan shuddered at the thought of his father's old master coping a feel from his grandmother who might kill him on sight, Vegeta and Caulifa almost did that on the ship, as the old sage tried to feel up Vegeta's butt or taking a peek at Caulifa's naked body while she was sleeping in the nude.

"So Gohan how does it feel to be a prince?" Krillin asked.

Gohan simply shrugged "I don't know, I guess we have to see how the rest of the day goes"

"Yeah you're right, but you never know, maybe being a prince isn't all that bad, look at all the girls." Krillin pointed.

Gohan looked into the crowd and saw a bunch of Saiyan girls waving. One girl in particular caught his eye. She was the same height as his old girlfriend Videl, she was looking a bit shy until they made eye contact. Gohan's body became warm and he could feel the heat rise to his face. The girl face turned red as well and she quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah I guess it isn't all bad."

Being on another planet made Gohan realize how small his world was. Being a scholar was great and all but it was small compared to all the things he could do. Maybe if his mom wasn't so hard on him to study he could have chosen his own path.

"Well it's never too late to change your mind." Krillin said.

"Yeah thanks Krillin."

* * *

The group finally reach the throne room, there they were greeted by a beautiful female Saiyan wearing a beautiful ruby red dress with a slit exposing her nicely toned leg, the woman's complexion was a cream color like Goku himself. Her hair was long and tamed and has two 'M shaped bangs akin to Vegeta's. Her body was long, slender, but with delightful curves that rivals any woman on Earth. Her eyes were midnight blue, showed life in them. She linger down the stairs and walked in front of the taller earth raised Saiyan. Her smile was warm and caring something rarely seen in a Saiyan, she closed her eyes and a tear slid down her face.

"You look just like your father my son."

Everyone gasped except Vegeta and Caulifa, this beautiful youthful looking woman was Goku's mother? She barely looked older than thirty and didn't seem cruel or demanding like his brother Radtiz. Goku looked at the woman stunned, this was his long lost mother in the flesh?

"You're my mom?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I'm your mother" she replied "By the Gods, you have very beautiful children Kakarot" Gohan and Goten blush trying to be modest, Then she turned to Vegeta who had a blink expression on her own beautiful face. "And my little Vegeta, you have grown in to such a stunning woman, just like your mother." the Queen praised as even the stoic princess blushed. Caulifa, I'm very please, thank you so much for bringing him back to me."

Caulifa bowed "It was nothing my Queen, it was an honor to find him." she said glancing over a scowling princess.

"That's Goku's mom?" asked a stunned Krillin.

"Yeah bro it is, and damn she's so freaking hot!" Yamcha exclaimed earning a deadly glares from Vegeta and Bulma "What I'm just saying! Just look at her, I mean come on!" the former desert bandit defended.

"Yes, she is stunning." even Piccolo himself was impressed with the Queen's exotic appearance.

The Queen of the Saiyans let out a small chuckled, she was amused with her son's male comrades. "Your friends have a good eye for detail, Kakarot" she said winking at the men who all blushed while Bulma rolled her eyes.

Goku smirked. "Yeah I guess they do."

I just have one question. How come you didn't find me sooner?"

"It's complicated, I would have found you sooner, if it wasn't for your step-father." she said with in ominous tone.

"What happened to him?" Goku asked his mother who seemed to have angry written all over her flawless features.

"I killed him" she replied.

"Why?"

She sigh and looked at Caulifa "Because, he did something unforgiving, he raped your sister and Caulifa"

Everyone was shocked, Vegeta seemed to feel a little sorry for the olive-skinned woman, she too was a victim, but she didn't let that bring her down, all it did was fuel even more hatred towards Frieza since he was the one who violated her the most. ' _So the woman was also a victim of rape, but it still doesn't change my view of her_ ' Vegeta could sense Goku's power-level rose slightly, she could tell this made her lover upset, she didn't blame him through, he might have not known his twin or Caulifa but it still made his blood boil with anger. "Calm down Kakarot, he's dead now." she reassured in a kinder tone.

"I know." Goku anger subsided and he placed his hand on Caulifa's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Caulifa."

She smiled and touched his face, it felt good to the champion of justice. "It's okay my prince, I'm a survivor, besides with you here I feel even more safe."

Vegeta growled under her breath, she didn't care if she was raped, she had no right to take what belongs to her! The woman is just trying use it to lure him in and it was working. The Queen can feel the younger woman's anger.

' _She seems to have feelings for my son, well Vegeta you're going to have to earn your keep girl and you too Caulifa."_

"Mother who are these people?" Everyone turn to see a female version of Goku who had the same hair style but longer, she was wearing a crimson red battle armor and a red battle skirt with black knee-high boots.

"OH MY, I MUST HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN, FIRST HOT WOMEN FROM OUTER SPACE, THEN A SAIYAN MILF, NOW AN EYE CANDY TWIN OF GOKU!" Master Roshi exclaimed noise bleeding and all.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME OLD MAN, THESE WOMEN ARE SAIYAN ROYALS, SHOW SOME RESPECT, AND STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS YOU PERVERTED OLD DOG!" Vegeta roared shaking the whole palace.

"It's not my fault the women in Goku's family are sexy, and that you have a nice behind" the old sage mumbled in shame.

"Okay...Now mother who are these people?" the Goku look alike asked looking very perplex.

"This Kakaretta, is your twin brother and his family." the queen introduced smirking.

"Wow" the female version of Goku walked right up to her long lost twin. "We look just alike" she said in a very Goku like fashion.

"I know, it's like starring in to a mirror, but you're a girl."

"And you're a boy."

Vegeta shook her head in disbelief "Aw great, now I have to deal with two Kakarots" she said rubbing her temple.

"Well its better then two Vegeta's, the universe only needs one." Krillin mumble earning a deadly glare from the Saiyan princess. "I-didn't me-mean it that way Vegeta" said Krillin as he backed away in fear.

Both Gerkin and Goten laugh hard falling on the red marble floor, even Yamcha chuckled in good humor, Bulma just sigh.

"I'm glad everyone's enjoying themselves" the queen said as she walked next to her son and daughter. "Because tonight, the whole empire will celebrate the return of their future King" then she looked in the direction of were Vegeta and Caulifa are standing smiling at the two younger women. "And Queen!"

"WHAT!?" Both women yelled all looking at each other. Goku had a stern look on his face.

"Yes! Isn't just grand!" the Saiyan queen said with joy clapping her hands together.

"I got a bad feeling about this kid" Piccolo said to his former student having a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah me to Piccolo me too." Gohan responded while the others nodded. This is going to be the biggest challenge in Son Goku life. Women!

* * *

 **Author's note: Leave questions in the reviews thanks for reading.**


	3. Nothing but tension

**CHAPTER 3  
**

 **Nothing but tension**

* * *

Everyone was taken aback by the Queens announcement especially Caulifa, and Vegeta. This was news to the saiyan elite, Caulifa knew Goku might be betrothed to a powerful female Saiyan she just didn't think it would be her. Vegeta couldn't believe it either, did his mother imply that there a chance she or the other woman have shot at becoming his mate and future Queen?

"Wait hold on a second lady." Yamcha question without showing a slight fear of the Queen icy glare. "You're telling me that the mother of my son is going to basically marry Goku?"

Her face morphed in to a coyest grin "I never said a thing about, are you jealous boy?"

"No." Yamcha denied as his he looked furthered by the older woman's comment" I just think that you're implying it… since you were looking at their direction."

She stalked towards the nervous man making him uneasy by her presence. "Even if that were true…Yamcha, right? What could you do about? It's up to her weather she wants to be with my dear son."

Yamcha was livid, he had barely forgiven Goku for sleeping with the mother of his child, now there a chance he might lose her for good.

"Stop it Yamcha!" Bulma interjected. "Can't you see your making a fool of yourself!? She never loved you in the first place, so just grow a pair and move on!" Bulma didn't mean to be so cruel, but the blue-haired beauty but she was sick and tired of her ex sulking over a woman who was selfish and self-centered. She just wished he could move on and be happy.

"Whatever go ahead, fuck your precious Goku! But don't come crying to me when cheats on you like he did Chichi!" Yamcha sneered causing every to gasp.

Vegeta clench her fist out of pure fury "How dare you speak to me like that weakling!"

"Enough!" everyone eyes were now on Goku who looked like he was going blow is top off.

"Whatever happened in the past is done with. Yamcha I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I beat myself up every time I think about. To be honest I wish it never happened. I would like for us to start over and be friends again" he turned to Gohan. "Gohan I'm truly sorry for abandoning you and your mom. I haven't been a good father or husband, a man must own up to his wrongs and be truthful to himself and that's what I'm going to do. I never loved your mother."

"What?" Gohan said. Out of no were Gohan lunged at his father and caught him in a devastating right hook, Goku flew toward the wall hitting it creating a huge dent. "YOU BASTARD!"

Goku wasn't angry at his angry son, he knew how much he hurt the mother of his first son and everyone he cared about, he needed to make amends for the sake of Gohan and Goten.

Goten balled up his own fist out of anger trying not to transform as his flashed blonde and black, which didn't go unnoticed by his grand mother and aunt. "Gohan why did you hit Dad? Why?"

"It's alright Goten. Gohan let me finish. I never loved her, but I always cared for her. The only reason we got together was because I was a naïve teenager who didn't know about marriage. I thought I would grow to love her but it just never clicked, but I always loved you Gohan as well as Goten, how could I not love my children? I wish I could have ended it before she passed but I was too afraid. I hope you understand and I hope you don't hate me."

Gohan calmed down and reflected on his father's words. He understood how his mother was and often wondered how they got together. This revelation wasn't much of a surprise to him really.

"I don't hate you Dad. I'm sorry dad that I blamed you for everything." he took a breath and turned to the Saiyan princess. "I blame you Vegeta!"

"What?!" she growled not taking her eyes of the young demi-saiyan.

"You broke up our entire family because of your selfish pride and your obsession with my father!" Gohan growled "You're nothing but a…whore!" Gohan launched himself at Vegeta ready to attack her, but his father grabbed him holding him tight

"That enough Gohan!" Goku said trying to calm his son down.

"No dad! Stop trying to defend her! She's just a filthy whore!" Gohan shouted without any remorse.

"Hey my mom's not a whore you jerk!" Gerkin said flaring up in his white aura.

"Gohan calm down!" Goku urged.

"Do you love her dad? Answer me! Is she the one you love?" Gohan thrashed trying to get out of his father's grip, but he was unsuccessful

"No!" Goku roared.

Everyone in the room was shocked especially Vegeta.

"What did you say Kakarot?" Vegeta said enraged.

"I don't love you! Is that what you wanted to hear? I regret ever letting you get inside my head!"

"STOP THIS FOOLISH NOW!" the queen of all Saiyans roared surprising everyone in the throne room "This …was supposed to be a reunion, a celebrating of the return of a son who I have not seen since he was an infant. I will not allow this to go on in my kingdom"

Goku released Gohan from his grip and stood shameful.

She picked up a crying Goten. "There, there little one, no need to ruin that cute little face of yours." she cooed "You cannot act so dysfunctional in front of the children, Saiyan or not! This is not the way my Grandfather's empire is going to be ruled."

She walked over to Vegeta giving Goten to her" _Hold your son"_ she whispered in the Saiyan language.

" _She knows he's my son?"_ Vegeta uttered in her own head.

Goku heard the whisper and was surprised that he actually understood. This only made his angry. Vegeta still won't tell him.

"Gohan, you must not let your anger consume you, I've seen many great warriors perish because of it, don't be one of them grandson" Gohan never would have believe that his own grandmother, a full-blooded Saiyan be so grace use. All the Saiyans he met with the exception of his father were mostly aggressive. But not his grandmother, she was a different kind of breed.

"Okay…grandmother" Gohan replied with his normal soft-spoken voice. "Is there a training room of some sort here I need to clear my head."

"Certainly. Kale!" The queen called.

Suddenly a servant girl came into to room and knelt before the queen. Gohan looked at the girl with a bit of surprise. She was the shy girl he saw in the crowd.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Please escort my grandson Prince Gohan to the training courtyard."

"Yes my queen. Right this way my prince." Kale gestured down the hall and Gohan followed her.

When they left Parsley turned to the others. "Now that's over you should all prepare for tonight's big celebration!" the queen cheered in a manner similar to Goku "You may follow the servants, they will show you to your bed chambers, Caulifa I want you to show Kakarot and Vegeta to the royal bathing pools and then take Vegeta to the best hair stylist on the planet so she could show off her… womanly assets"

"Yes my Queen." Caulifa bowed staring at Goku and Vegeta who handed her son to Bulma "Let's go my prince and…princess."

Goku and Vegeta followed the elite to the bathing pool. As they walked down the hall Vegeta glared at Goku with rage. She reflected on his words earlier. _'I wish it never happened'_ _'I don't love you!'_

"Did you really mean everything you said back there Kakarot?

Goku stayed silent and kept walking, ignoring Vegeta. This made the princess angry.

"Answer me fool!"

"Yes I meant every word. I wish we never did it, then maybe this whole mess wouldn't haven't happened."

"You bastard! You think I wanted this to happen?

"You probably do. Only the Gods know what secrets you're keeping." Goku snarled.

"Watch your tone Kakarot!"

"Or what? What can you do Vegeta? Fight me? That's a laugh, I'm way past your level, but you just won't admit it!"

Vegeta stood there appalled that Goku would say such a thing, usually he was kind and gentle now he was a whole different person. Could it be he knows the truth?

* * *

 **Courtyard**

Gohan was punching and kicking the air intensely putting all his anger and frustration into beating his invisible opponent. This continued for an hour until he decided to stop

He looked down on the ground and saw the servant girl named Kale watching him. He landed on the ground and walked up to her. Kale immediately straightened up.

"Is there something wrong my prince?" Kale asked

"No there's nothing wrong I just wanted to talk and please call me Gohan." He smiled. He sat down by a water fountain and gestured for her sit beside him.

"Alright…Gohan, what would you like to talk about?" she said as she sat down

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah tell me about yourself."

"Well I'm 22 years old."

"That's cool I'm only one year older. Do you have any siblings?

"No. I was an only child after my parents died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how that feels, my mother died some time ago. How long have you lived in the palace?

"The queen took me in when I was 12. Before that I was living in the streets, I learned to fight at a young age and the queen saw my potential, but I never really wanted to fight. I enjoyed it for sure, but I felt there was more to life than just fighting."

"I understand what you mean. My mother made me study hard so I could become a scholar when I was really little. I understood why she wanted me to study, but I knew there was more to life than studying, being here on another planet again only strengthened my belief."

"You've been on another planet?"

"Yeah I went to Planet Namek, where my dad fought Frieza."

"Wow that's amazing Gohan."

"Yeah it sure was. Wait, you've never been off world before?

Kale shook her head. "No, only the royal family and the Elites have access to spaceships."

"Would like to come to Earth?"

"Me? Go to Earth? I'm not so sure."

"Come on it'll be fun. The food there is great and the people are nice enough."

"I'm not sure I would be allowed to leave.

"Aw come on after all I'm a prince I could make a royal decree."

Kale giggled at Gohan's antics. "I don't think that's how it works, but I guess I can come with you."

"Awesome! You're gonna love it Kale, the countryside is wonderful, the land can be very peaceful when there aren't any monsters or tyrannical lizards to fight."

"That sounds wonderful." Kale smiled at Gohan and he smiled back. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips touched, it was a short kiss but it felt like eternity. Their faces were red with different emotions.

"That was…nice" Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes it was." Kale looked away bashful.

"Kale would you like to spar with me?"

"Spar? I'm sorry I'm a bit rusty."

"So am I, I've been so focused on school over the years I forgot my battle sense."

"Okay I'll try."

They began to spar, while they were doing that the Queen was watching them with a smile on her face.

"It seems my grandson has found himself a mate. Oh how the youth grow so fast. I see great things in you dear Gohan. If only your grandfather was here to see this." With that Parsley left the courtyard.


	4. Changes

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Goku laid flat on his back inside the royal bath, he was thinking of what happened earlier, with Gohan andVegeta.

"Vegeta, the bane of my existence. How could I have been so stupid? Everything was fine until she came to Earth. Why couldn't I end her? What did I see in her?" he thought aloud.

"She's a Saiyan, it's only natural you were drawn to her." A voice said.

Goku scrambled in the water and looked to see who was there. At the edge of the pool Caulifa stood with a towel wrapped around her body. Goku looked at her in awe, her hair was long and static, but it suited her well, her body was curvy, her legs strong yet elegant. Her face was like an angel, her violet eyes captivated him. Never before had he ever looked at anyone like that, not Vegeta or even Chichi. What did it mean? What was this feeling he got in his stomach? Goku shook these thoughts away when Caulifa spoke.

"Would you like me to join you, my prince?"

"Not really I was just about to leave." Goku slowly swam to edge of the pool.

"Is something wrong sire?" Caulifa asked with concern. Goku hefted himself onto the edge of the pool and left his feet to swirl in the water.

"Sit with me." He asked.

Caulifa obeyed and sat next to Goku, their arms brushed up against each other ever so slightly, Goku slightly blushed but his face stayed stern.

"I'm very confused Caulifa."

"About what your grace?"

"Please no more 'your grace' and 'my prince', just call me Goku."

"Okay. What are you confused about Goku?"

"I'm confused about love. Not the love you have for friends and family but the love you have for a wife or mate. I never understood it growing up and still don't know if it exist.

"It does exist Goku you just have to find the one."

"And how long with that take? I spent 14 years of my life married to a woman I didn't love, and during those 14 years I had sex with Vegeta. I thought I loved her, but now that I think about it I never loved her. I just wanted to experience something new and now I ruined everyone's lives because of it."

"You can't expect true love to come to you, sometimes you have to take action to find it."

"I guess you're right."

"Good. I think it's getting late I should probably go, the queen might need me."

Caulifa got up to leave but Goku grabbed her hand. She looked back confused.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Goku looked into her eyes with a certain hunger.

"Taking action." He replied.

Before she could react Goku threw her into the pool. She scrambled for air and saw Goku had disappeared from his spot. As she floated around she bumped into something, she quickly swirled around and saw Goku, his chiseled chest and broad shoulders were like that of a god. He was so strong yet so gentle. The look on his face was that of need as if he needed something from her. Caulifa slowly reached out and caressed his cheek, Goku leaned into her soft touch and sighed in comfort, he held her by the waist and pulled her close.

"I've only known you for a short time, but even now I sense something in you, something I never sensed in Chi-chi or Vegeta."

"I sense the same in you Goku." Caulifa replied.

"Do you? Or am I just a toy for your amusement or your way of becoming Queen?"

"No! Never! I'm not a shallow person, I genuinely care for you. If we ever get together I would care for your children as if they were my own."

"Really?"

"Of course Goku. I-I love you."

"But you hardly know me."

"We can take it slow if you'd like, get to know each other more."

"I'd like that very much."

Goku pulled her closer until they were pressed up against each other; she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They both saw love in each other's eyes and wanted to experience that love. Goku leaned in and kissed Caulifa passionately and she returned it with the same force. This is the first time Goku had ever initiated intimacy, when he was with Chi-chi and then Vegeta they were the ones to start it all, but now he was in control and was amazing.

Caulifa noticed the sudden change in demeanor and it only made her body hotter. Goku ended the kiss started nibbling her neck, then he went lower and sucked on her breast. Caulifa moaned with delight as she smothered his face.

"Yess Goku!" Caulifa exclaimed.

Goku continued to suck on her breast when suddenly he was hit into the water.

While underwater he saw another figure in the water beside Caulifa, he quickly swam to the surface and gasped for air, and he looked up and saw Vegeta angry as ever in her Super Saiyan form.

"Vegeta what are you doing!?" Goku asked angrily

"Is that how it is Kakarot? I give you everything and you rather have a slut than a princess."

"Vegeta I'm tired of this. All you've given me is grief and sex, nothing else."

"I gave you a SON!"

Goku was surprised that she finally admitted the truth, but Vegeta mistook this as confusion and smirked.

"That's right, Goten is my son. Our Son! So whatever you're doing ends now."

"I already know Goten is our son!" Goku retorted.

"What!? How could you? You were dead!"

"What does a dead man do all day besides training? Watch the living! I put my life on the line for everyone I cared for. I lost the trust of my closest friends because of you! The least you could have done was telling me the truth, but instead you gave up Goten to Chichi and everyone covered for you, thinking I wouldn't know. He should have been hers!"

"You take that back! Goten is our son and he needs his father!"

"I am here for Goten, but what about you? You weren't there when he started walking, when he said his first word, you weren't there to feed him or comfort him. You were nowhere to be found. Why is that? Was it because of your pride? Or was it the shame?"

Vegeta turned away and fought the tears that threatened to come out.

"The prince asked you a question." Caulifa said sternly. Vegeta turned to her and all the tears disappeared they were now replaced with rage. Vegeta clenched her fist there was so much hate in her for the female saiyan. She had gotten into Kakarot's head, yes that's it she was the cause. She dares to take what belongs to her, her destiny.

"You bitch!"

Immediately Vegeta charged at Caulifa and punched her out of the pool and into the wall. She fell to the ground naked and unconscious. Vegeta charged again ready to finish off Caulifa, just as her fist was about to make contact Goku appeared in front of her and took the punch, but it didn't faze him at all Vegeta was shocked but determined.

"Get out of the way Kakarot" she said sternly.

"You will not hurt her."

Vegeta was astonished, he had come to Caulifa's aid and opposed her. Caulifa woke up and saw Goku defending her, she smirked.

"You're in love with her aren't you? Disgusting!"

"What is it to you? You said you didn't love me."

"I lied you clown! Are you happy!? I loved you ever since you pummeled me into the dirt on Earth. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I had to have you inside me Gerkin and Goten should have been ours and I won't let you be taken away from me by this SLUT!" Vegeta yelled

"If things were different we could have been, but it's too late I've made up my mind. I'm tired of what could have been and I'm tired of the past haunting me. I take my stand now, Caulifa will be my wife and my queen and I will be King of all Saiyans. Don't ever lay a hand on her again."

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan 3 in an instant to emphasize his point.

"Or else." He said sternly.

Vegeta was so shocked at this she dropped out of Super Saiyan. It was over, he had made up his mind and there was no stopping him. She lost…again. She looked up at Goku with so much hate it hurt her face.

"I hate you." with that Vegeta walked out of the pool and out the door.

Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan 3 and turned to tend to Caulifa.

"Are you hurt?" he said concerned. Caulifa smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine Goku, just a bit dizzy. I'm sorry for everything, I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"It's alright." Goku assured. "Change is not easy getting used to."

Goku helped her up to her feet and couldn't help but marvel at her naked physique.

"Or not." Goku blushed. Caulifa looked at him and saw his manhood rising. She smiled she loved the effect she had on him.

"Maybe later my Prince, we can't keep your mother waiting."

Caulifa walked past Goku but as she did so Goku gave her butt a smack. Caulifa jumped a bit surprised and turned back to Goku and smirked.

"Naughty prince. Come on let's get you fitted into your royal armor."

Caulifa held his hand and led him out of the royal bath.

* * *

 **Somewhere in deep space**

A purple cat-like figure awakens from a long slumber, yawning and licking himself.

"Ah Lord Beerus you've awaken."

"Yes I just had a strange dream."

"And what might that dream be about my lord?"

"I can't quite remember, but I began with an 'S'. Super something."

"Maybe we'll find out in time."

"Maybe you're right Whis, maybe you're right."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait please follow, favorite and leave any questions in the reviews**


End file.
